


Lets get started, shall we?

by thecoldforest



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoldforest/pseuds/thecoldforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanna see if this works...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets get started, shall we?

 


End file.
